


The Stranger/局外人

by Shoggothy



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: Eggsy遇到了一位好心的绅士。Eggsy Unwin/Mark Darcy无差Eggsy→Harry前提
Relationships: Mark Darcy/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin





	The Stranger/局外人

-5

一切都开始于他射偏了的失忆针，但这又不能怪他，他浑身湿漉漉，流着血，又冷又昏，还与总部失联了，然后他突然看见了自己导师的幽灵，会吓得射偏完全是合情合理的。然后那个幽灵礼貌地问他是否需要帮助，把他带回家，给了他毯子、热茶、医药箱和电话。当他迷迷糊糊地把对方掀翻在地，看到那张八九分熟悉的脸上因为吃痛而皱起了眉，摸到明显不防弹的西服下未经特训的肌肉时，Eggsy Unwin惊恐地意识到这并不是一个梦，也不是科幻电影的团圆大结局，这只是上帝利用了他心里最后一点不切实际的希望而开的残酷玩笑。

Harry Hart死了，被埋葬了，他参加了他的葬礼。眼前这位好心的绅士是个陌生人，自称Mark Darcy，在当时Eggsy并没有相信。因为半个小时后Roxy来接他，连她都不由得目不转睛盯着Darcy先生看，就一位淑女而言这样的举动可不太优雅。

于是Eggsy缠上了Merlin（代理Arthur，但所有人仍然称他为Merlin），反复问他Darcy先生跟他的导师有何关系，他是不是一个可以分享Harry记忆的家族兄弟，Harry真的姓Hart吗，或者是不是有一个邪恶的复制人计划在等着他去捣毁。

“没有。不是。真的。没有。”Merlin如此回答他，并向他保证Darcy先生是一位退休律师，比他的导师小三岁，他们之间没有任何亲缘关系。Darcy先生是个真实存在的人，没有什么掩饰伪装，没有什么秘密身份，他早年办过的案子都可以在旧报纸和媒体资料上查到。“我相信这纯粹是个遗传学上的巧合，”最后他扶了扶眼镜，下结论说，“这有时候会发生的。”

Eggsy只能若无其事地捡起了碎了一地的心，吹吹灰再把它粘好。反正这也不是第一次。

两天后他手持花束登门拜访，感谢Darcy先生好心救助他这个不幸被抢劫的裁缝店学徒。这一次他相信自己表现得像个完美绅士，而不是个逊爆了的特工。Darcy先生则请他进门，为他倒了杯茶。这一次退休律师身上的毛衫替代了一丝不苟的西服，Eggsy无法控制地盯着他的背影看，甚至在喝茶时从眼睫的阴影中偷瞄他。

因为他仍然见鬼地不可思议地像极了Harry Hart。

而这本应该是一个结束。

结果却变成了一个开始。

-4

Eggsy知道自己像什么，他穿着Harry同款的西装，戴着同款的眼镜，梳着同样的发型，拿着同样的雨伞，他甚至继承了Galahad的称号，他就像是Harry的影子。他是无可挽回的那天在教堂前他敬爱的导师倒下时投下的影子，他举手投足中都有着年长特工留下的刻印。而他既不能，也不愿，并且永远不会让这个影子离开他。

Eggsy也知道自己对Darcy先生的频繁拜访像是什么，那就像Harry的影子遇见了Harry的幻象。Darcy先生在某些方面跟Harry惊人地相似，他高大严肃，有一双沉着的黑眼睛，还有一套彬彬有礼的老派绅士守则，而且他穿西装非常、非常好看（说真的，谁他妈会散步的时候还穿着西装啊？！）

Merlin和Roxy默许了他，从未对此评判一语，也不曾用“这不健康”或者“你该去看心理医生”的目光审视他。于是他继续在任务间隙欢快任性地出现在Darcy先生的门阶下。

不知不觉中那就变成了Eggsy Unwin对Mark Darcy的拜访。

Darcy先生实在很容易了解。他的生活规律、平静而孤单，从来不会不在家。但他又不是那种能一眼看到底的人，Eggsy每次登门都会多发现一点，现在他已经知道Darcy先生外表严肃其实性情温和（不然不会容忍他），他订阅了每日邮报（他去得早会帮忙拿报纸），他喝茶总是加两块糖（他总是听到方糖碰撞杯底的两声），他像每个独居的老绅士一样会做饭（他常常蹭饭），他还养过一只狗（壁橱里的照片有年轻版的Darcy先生与狗的合影）。

于是Mark Darcy的形象似乎脱离了幻影，成为实实在在有血肉的形象。这似乎有悖他的初衷，但他又矛盾地感到满意，因为没人应该像另一个人。 _没人应该像Harry。_

圣诞节的早上他在飘雪中敲门时，绝没有想到Darcy先生竟会穿着驯鹿图案的毛衣出现在门口。“圣诞快乐，Eggsy。”他彬彬有礼地说。Eggsy则给吓得愣住了，他忘了自己还套着一身属于Galahad的绅士装扮，把礼貌扔到了九霄云外，指着那只傻傻的驯鹿大笑了足足三分钟。

而Darcy先生只是镇定地接过他的礼物，说自己其实已经很多年没有喝过酒，不过他会把这瓶酒帮Eggsy存起来。然后他把年轻人领进屋里，又让Eggsy蹭了一顿早餐，还破天荒地给他喝一种蓝色的汤，颜色十分可怕，味道倒没什么奇怪。

等到他们洗完盘子坐下来，Darcy先生告诉了他关于驯鹿、蓝汤和他妻子的故事。

作为交换，Eggsy讲了他年轻的生命中唯一值得讲的故事（删节版的，当然），关于警局、裁缝和他的导师。

“我走出门，看到了Harry，然后我的一生就此改变。我曾经已经自暴自弃地接受了狗屎一样的生活，但他朝我伸出手，把我从一滩烂泥里拉出来，他教我怎样成为一位绅士，他给了我一个机会，一份工作。我本来预计要让他骄傲的。因为他是我最崇敬的人，我所能遇到的最好的人，他是我的恩人，我的导师，我的朋友，我的——然后他走了。甚至没留下一句话。”他停顿了一下。

“太不公平了。”

Eggsy记得自己葬礼那天并没流泪，那天在下雨，就像所有的葬礼都会下雨一样，每个人都撑着黑伞献上小白花。在牧师“我们到此纪念一位出众的绅士”的悼词中，Eggsy茫然地盯着墓穴，眼眶干涩到有些疼痛，但他没有流泪。

一切都太快了。

一切都太虚幻了。

而在这个飘着雪的美丽清晨，他想起那个下着雨的阴沉清晨，突然发现那似乎已经过去好久好久了。久到所有的事故已成为故事，所有的故事已成为定局，于是那座坟墓突然清晰地真实了起来。如同他的泪水一样真实。

在两三秒的寂静后，Darcy先生在他面前蹲了下来，有一只手插进了他竖得整整齐齐的头发里，有一个温和的声音在他耳边响起。

“他一定非常为你骄傲。”

Eggsy埋下头，哭得泣不成声。

-3

在蹭过十二次早餐，两次午餐，七次晚餐和数不清的下午茶后，Eggsy Unwin发现自己感到温暖。

这令他有点惊惶，因为那似乎是不应该的。

那感觉像是……家。

似乎也是不可能的。

曾经Harry Hart为他打开了一扇门，领着他从平凡的世界跨入了一个精彩刺激又可怕得不像话的世界，让他从区区Eggsy成为一位骑士。他从未想过自己还可以奢侈地拥有另一个世界，在第一个普通的那一个里认识新的人，建立新的关系，由Galahad回归为男孩。

他把这近乎青春年少的烦恼在某个温暖的下午向另一位当事人倾诉。毕竟，作为神奇特工与幕后英雄，Eggsy骄傲地觉得自己差不多要达到了人类所能的极限，但就人生阅历而言他只是个毛头小鬼，Darcy先生有几乎是他两倍的经验。

“其实，”他把这个当作开场白：“你一点也不像Harry。”

年长的绅士从报纸前抬起了眼。“我预料到了。”他波澜不惊地回答。

“我担心这意味着他在消失。”

Mark这一次叠起了报纸，他露出了一个专注听的神色。

“我看着你，不再看到Harry了。”他小声地说，被突如其来的羞愧击中了，“我以前会在每件事里看到Harry。我的悲伤有一部分属于他，我的喜悦有一部分属于他，这有点荒唐，我知道；Harry才不希望如此，我也知道。但没有Harry的幸福与痛苦，却有点像是……”他犹豫了一下，“背叛？”

Mark从椅子上支起身来，严肃地抿着嘴。“我不这么认为。他们离去并不意味着他们会消失，我仍然记得他们，我的父母，Bridget，甚至是某个叫Daniel的混蛋。”他皱了皱眉，“有时候出于我们爱一个人如此之深，会把他们的记忆融进了骨肉灵魂。”

“记忆会出错，”他想到这个就苦恼万分，“还会模糊。”

“Eggsy，”Darcy先生说，看起来不可思议地温柔和平静，“经历塑造了现在的我们。你会在这里，全是因为他，所以不，他永远不会离你而去。因为你正是他存在于此的证明。”

“礼仪成就绅士。”他不由地回答。

“而Hart先生成就了你。”

在Harry祭日的那天，他去了墓地。

他站在导师的墓碑前，注视着简单的铭文，“Harry Hart：一位真正的绅士”，那铭文短得甚至没法概括他与Harry认识时哪怕一秒里发生的事。曾经他满怀悔恨、气恼、失落与空荡荡的心站在这里，如今他的心终于又再度被填满了，填充的是追忆、思念、崇敬与永无止境的爱，他回想着自那天他被保释出警局后他们之间所有的细节，发现自己记得Harry的每一个眼神，每一次转身，每一句话语，每一道嘴角的笑纹，然后意识到他从未让他的导师因那颗该死的子弹而离他远去，他紧紧地抓住了他。

于是他露出了满足而悲伤的微笑。

“Harry，”他把这个当作开场白：“我遇到了一个人。”

-2

然后Eggsy有三个月都在忙着跑来跑去拯救世界，又有两个月躺在伦敦总部特别监护病房的床上，浑身插满管子，在劫后余生的昏迷和梦境中苦苦挣扎，接着他迎来了Merlin毫不留情的评判与明显松了口气的冷笑话轰炸，Roxy气势汹汹的笑容、泪水和出于他伤势顾虑软绵绵的一拳，还有JB在脚边兴奋的汪汪汪。通过一个月魔鬼般的康复训练，确保自己活蹦乱跳不露破绽后，他回了家，对着担惊受怕的母亲和全不知情的妹妹重复了一百次对不起。

一天后他穿戴整齐，惴惴不安地叩响了Mark Darcy家的门，脑海中排练着各种半年来可能发生的意外。

一分钟后门开了，所有天马行空的可能性在此坍缩，屋子的主人像从前一样出现在门前，审视着他。

“Unwin先生。”他冷淡地说。

“我能进去吗？”

Darcy先生退后了一步，给他让开了路。于是他抱着“我没说一声就失踪半年十分抱歉”的花束走进了屋里，心里想着Mark可从来不曾称他为Unwin先生。

屋里的陈设与他记忆中的别无二致。

Mark一如既往地接过花，请他坐下，插好花瓶，为他倒了杯茶。然后在给自己倒茶的时候摔了茶杯，瓷杯摔得粉碎，在茶几边缘留下了不美观的磕痕，茶汤淌了一地，浸湿了那位绅士的拖鞋。但他对此浑然不觉，他猛地站起身，眼睛因怒火而格外明亮，在Eggsy震惊的目光中以一位前律师的口才严厉地指出年轻特工是个在别人家蹭饭一年却没能留下任何联系方式的不负责任的小鬼，关于那套裁缝店的解释每个标点符号都不曾让他相信过，无论究竟是什么见鬼的神秘杀手、无耻间谍、冷血特工、MI5、MI6、MIwhatever也休想在消失了五个月二十八天后就这么没事人一样跨进他家门。并且他每一句话的结尾都点缀着几个Eggsy以为永远不会出自他这样的绅士之口的词儿。

Mark Darcy发起脾气来就像一阵风暴，Eggsy一半沉浸在继上司、好友和母亲之后又一次被痛骂的震撼中，另一半则彻头彻尾地被他迷住了。

“你就是个满口谎言的小混蛋，你把我家当成廉价披萨店一样来去自如。”Mark最后说，“而你他妈当然不会付餐费。你只会某天躺在某个操蛋的角落里，浑身雨水还是血水什么的，忘了自己弄坏了我的伞，摔过我两个杯子一叠盘子，还在地毯上留下过一滩超难清理的血迹。而我永远不会知道你死到什么鬼地方了，我甚至不知道该拿你那瓶酒怎么办。操。”他喘了口气。

Eggsy忘了自己是个特工而对方只是个普通人，他用力扑过去，撞得Darcy先生后退了好几步。他把脸埋在毛衫上，感受到了温暖和衣料毛茸茸的刺痒。“对不起。”他小声道歉。

年长的绅士轻轻叹气。“永远，”他平静下来的嗓音中掺杂着一丝颤抖，“别再这么做了。”

Eggsy应声抬头，Mark正看着他，眼睛显得黑而柔软，刚好是个可以被吻住的角度。

于是他挺身向前，让距离归零。

-1

“我觉得我疯了。”他说。

Lancelot呷了一口她的马提尼。“你是指我们必须马不停蹄地拯救世界，因为异想天开的反派们比电影里还夸张，但我们却没有超能力只能穿着防弹西装浑身上下都装上些致命的小玩意儿，刚刚干掉了二十个恐怖分子现在出于幕后大魔王Merlin的首肯可以坐在尸体中间喘口气喝口酒这件事吗？”

“这是其中一部分。”Eggsy苦着脸，“此外，我昨天吻了Mark。”

他的好友在眼镜后面扬起了眉。

“你刚刚是告诉我你终于把对前任Galahad的疯狂暗恋投射到Darcy先生身上了？”

“我没在疯狂暗恋Harry！”现任Galahad气恼地小声说，“我只有一点暗恋Harry，甚至没来得及幻想一下就全被该死的Valentine毁了，为此我恨不能宰他一万次。再说Mark又不是Harry，我可以列举出一百条不同。”

“我们有十分钟，随便来五个。”Roxy摆出一副预先要找茬的姿态来。

“他的头发是卷的，他不戴眼镜，他不喝酒只喝茶，而且他还穿驯鹿图案的毛衣。”

Roxy伸出了四根手指。

“他不是个Kingsman，他不会打架，至少不会像我们这样。Mark有一次告诉我他生平唯一一次跟人干架时各种拽踢咬都用上了，最后他总算把对方打倒在地，自己还擦伤了手指。”Eggsy提起来仍然难以想象并且十分好笑，他赶紧忍住，但并不怎么成功，“这完全不合理。我是说，他是个平民，你懂的吧？世界有两个，Kingsman的和另一个，我妈和我妹属于另一个。Mark也是。”

“这就是你的苦恼？超级英雄的秘密身份？”

Roxy绝对是在嘲笑他，但是Eggsy过于心烦以至于不想反驳。“这只是……我以前没意识到两个世界之间有一条分界线，而且以前有Harry在。然后，然后没有Harry了。我才知道我也一样随时会被埋下去，我永远不可能重新成为没有秘密的那个Eggsy Unwin。”

他的好友撇着嘴凝视了他几秒钟。

“我认为你应该跟Darcy先生坦白。”

“什么？特工身份？！”

“当然不。是你最后会埋葬的地方。”

“那也太他妈残忍了吧。”

“听着。有个女孩——这又不是什么感情咨询专线，所以咱们就长话短说吧——我在学校里认识她的。”Roxy用她那种冷酷特工频道的优雅口音说，“参加训练之后我离开了一阵，因为我有个黑暗秘密什么的。然后——大概是因为我看到了你，发现所有阻碍我的顾虑都不过是在自我折磨，包括我那愚蠢的良心在内。”

“呃，”Eggsy张了张嘴，“谢了。”

他们的教官兼上司非常适时地接入对话，提醒他们目标预计三十秒后到达，女性特工站起身，把自己隐藏在视线死角里。她总结说：“我既是Lancelot也是Roxy，你也一样。Galahad并不会阻碍你成为Eggsy。”

Eggsy认为Roxy很有道理。因为Roxy那时非常酷，在她甩下那句话的一分钟后他们就干净利落地完成了任务，于是胜利就给她在胜利前夕的演讲镀上了光环，让他不合逻辑地觉得她可能是对的。

而Kingsman知道这件事的人一致认为Darcy先生有着如特工般的钢铁神经，或者，至少他有着特工般的面瘫脸。因为当他打开门，看到Eggsy Unwin穿着还是街头混混时的那身装扮，怀里还抱着一只哈巴狗时居然能面不改色，他非但没有问“你是谁”，甚至连眉毛也没动一下。

“日安，Eggsy。”他像往常一样彬彬有礼地问候道。

“它叫JB，”年轻特工飞快地说，把绅士礼节抛到了脑后，反正他也没穿着那套骑士盔甲，“我的狗，它很乖。但我妹稍微有点过敏，她才三岁，跟JB在一起不太健康，所以我一直把它寄养在，呃，我同事那里。我知道你也养过狗，我能把它留在这里吗？在我出门的时候？另外，”他紧张地咽口水，“这是个道歉。”

Darcy先生被两双天真无邪的狗狗眼盯了整整半分钟，然后他从大只的那个怀里接过了小只的那个。“接受道歉，”他说，抿出了一个微笑。他很少笑，即使笑也不会露出牙齿，他似乎总是礼貌而克制的。

但Eggsy爱死了这个笑容。

0

Eggsy后来再也没敲过Darcy先生家的门，因为作为接受了JB寄养在家里的回礼，Mark给了他钥匙。每当他风尘仆仆地从Kingsman的世界踏入普通人的世界，从Galahad再次成为Eggsy Unwin，他只要把钥匙插进锁眼中转动，迎接他的会是Mark温和的笑容。他会从报纸或者书本前抬起头，他会刚刚放下茶壶或锅铲，他会从午睡中醒来迷糊地眨着眼，而他总是会抿着嘴微笑。

“我回来了。”Eggsy说。

“欢迎回家。”Mark说。

* * *

0

一切都是他在雨天出门散步的错，至少Mark Darcy如此相信。

他到家时门前站着一个人，大约是来借雨伞的。正当他快步向前想开口询问时，他的客人猛地转过身来，有什么细小的东西擦着他的脸庞飞过，噗地钉在了伞上。于是他停住了，眨了眨眼。

那是个穿着上好的西装的年轻男子，早已被雨淋透了，一只胳膊以不自然的姿势歪斜着。他紧紧盯着Mark看，瞳仁有点失焦，他的脸色因寒冷而显得青白，但一双眼却异乎寻常地炽烈，最后从那两片颤抖着的嘴唇之间呼出了两个模糊的音节：

_“……Harry？”_

“抱歉不是。”他回答，把伞举到了对方头上，“需要帮助吗？”

Darcy先生之所以没把那年轻人当作歹徒是因为他敲门了，他说自己只想借电话一用。但他那副湿漉漉地摇晃着的样子有点像是受了伤被人遗弃的犬科动物，Mark认为把他留在门口似乎不太人道，他把这个有一双狗狗眼的陌生人领进了门，用毛毯和热茶帮他暖和起来，试着摘掉那副歪了腿镜片碎裂而显得有点危险的眼镜。

然后天旋地转。

他听到了杯子摔落的清脆声，但在那之前他的肩膀已经狠狠地撞在地上。Mark认为对他这个年纪的人而言实在过于激烈，他有好一阵失陷在久违了的头晕眼花中，后来发现应该庆幸肩膀着地至少为头部做了缓冲。背部传来的疼痛让他的眉毛紧紧缩在了一起。

他身上那个明显是靠本能行动的年轻人这才回过神来，一脸自知闯祸地朝他迭声道歉。“对不起、对不起、对不起……”他重复了一遍又一遍，然后用一种惊惶悲伤的眼神盯了他片刻。他看起来小心翼翼，犹疑着吐出几个破碎的词：“呃，Hart先生？”

 _他在流血。_ 血顺着受伤的那只胳膊渗进了地毯里。

“抱歉，是Darcy。”在那混乱而明亮的目光注视中，Mark朝对方伸出手，“Mark Darcy。”

半个小时后据称是那个年轻男子女朋友的漂亮女孩来接走了他，她也像他一样穿着西装，戴着眼镜，非常年轻，并且总是盯着屋子的主人看。

Mark送走了他们，觉得这只是个发生在他平静生活中的有趣花边。

他相信这会是最后一次见到那个年轻人。

但他错了。

1

Darcy先生发现自己的伞被偷换了，对此他在心里列了一个名单。鉴于他没被那个年轻男子当场灭口，也没被另一个漂亮女孩事后灭口，“特工”的位置比“杀手”稍高一点，“超级英雄”和“时间旅行者”则以一种嘲讽的形式并列排在名单的末尾。

他列这个名单的时候既不认为这值得严肃对待，也从未真正相信。但隔了一天之后又有人敲响了他家的门，当年轻的不速之客再次出现在门口时，彻头彻尾就是个完美绅士的化身。他带着无懈可击的笑容告诉Darcy先生，他叫Gary Unwin（不过每个人都称他为Eggsy），是个裁缝店学徒，两天前因遭遇抢劫被身无分文地抛在此地，这次前来是对Darcy先生的好心搭救表达谢意。

于是Mark接过了他手里的花，礼貌地请他进门坐坐，倒了杯茶给他，并对他所说的话（包括姓名）一个字都不信。

然后他发现Eggsy盯着他看。

Eggsy在喝茶的时候和神态自若地编造着那个他打定主意绝不相信的故事时每隔几秒就把视线投在他身上，大部分是假装漫不经心的一瞥，或者是小心翼翼的偷瞄，但Mark抓住了一个他没来得及收回去的目光。当时年轻人在专注地望着他，眼神热烈而绝望。

于是他扬了扬眉，看到对方低下头去。

“我为我的失礼而道歉。但你长得非常像我以前的导师，我实在难以置信世上会有这么像的人。”

“没关系。”

他以曾为律师的敏锐相信这是一句真话。

十分钟后他的客人再次道谢并起身告辞，他把年轻人送到了门口。

他以为这会是最后一次见到Eggsy Unwin。

但他又错了。

2

那束花凋谢的时候，年轻绅士再次登门拜访。他来得如此频繁，以至于Darcy先生认为他背后的那个神秘组织最近一定非常闲。但Mark并不介意，他已独居了太久，而Eggsy以这种奇异的方式闯进了他平静的生活中，就像黑白照片染上一点颜色，乌云周围突然镀了金边。

“人们通常不会这样相识。”他对此评价道。

“那人们会怎样相识？”

“在我们那个年代，工作、社交宴会、朋友介绍。至于现在，我不知道……网络、夜店、街边偶遇？”

“我认为这是个街边偶遇。”Eggsy高高兴兴地说。

Darcy先生则认为这是街边偶遇的后续，他完全理解年轻人上门的原因。在第一次诚恳的道谢与道歉后，Eggsy简直是光明正大地盯着他看，他正在寻求的是一个过去的幽影，并对此矛盾地充满了满足和失落。Mark其实也不介意这个，他记起自己年轻时也曾留意过那些相似的眼睛与笑容，人们总是会亲近那些与他们失去之人相似的人。

而那位Harry Hart，对Eggsy Unwin一定 _意义非凡_ 。

年轻绅士每次前来都合乎礼节地带着一点小礼物，圣诞节那天早上他带来的是酒，Mark则像往年一样穿着那件又傻又旧的驯鹿图案的毛衣迎接他，向他道圣诞快乐。Eggsy对此的评价就是震惊地瞪大了眼，然后丢开绅士礼节指着毛衣大笑了足足三分钟。

Mark与对方分享了早餐和他的蓝汤，接着他坐下来，讲了那个故事。

“她叫Bridge。”他怀念地说，“我们曾经是邻居，那会儿我们都还是小不点。然后很多很多年后，我在圣诞晚宴上再次见到她，我穿的就是这件傻得透顶的毛衣，她则抽烟喝酒在我面前说尽胡话，我们彼此讨厌，觉得对方十分愚蠢。但接下来事情开始变得……不同。她的确有点傻气，然而又非常直率，尽管她的厨艺糟糕得可怕，一不小心就把捆菜的蓝绳子当作了汤的辅料，我们还是度过了一段美好的岁月。所以在她离我而去后，我用驯鹿和蓝汤作为一种纪念。当然，”他补充道，“里面并没有绳子。”

“我很抱歉。”年轻绅士真诚地说。

Mark眨了眨眼，发现自己的描述似乎造成了某种误会。他露出了微笑。

“哦不，不是那种离开。我们花了两年发现彼此的美好，又用掉了十年才意识到我们并不真正能互相适应。于是在还没到不可挽回的时候，我们及时放开了对方，以留下那些可供慰藉余生的回忆。她现在很好，我为她开心。”

或许是出于圣诞精神，Eggsy也讲了另一个故事，关于所能发生的最好和最糟的事以及死亡能教会他的一切。他描述他的导师怎样点亮了他的生命，又怎样一言不发地离去。

“这太不公平了。”他说。然后泪水滑出了他的眼眶。

Mark对此极为震惊。因为他原以为在他那长长的名单上列出来的任何一种人都不会哭泣，他们第一次相遇时Eggsy显得危险还有点破碎，第二次相见则礼貌而戴着完美的面具，但无论哪一个Eggsy Unwin都不可能在他面前哭泣。他那套用神秘和礼仪塑造而成的坚硬盔甲会在眼泪里消融，露出的那个人年轻，稚气，似乎不应已经经历过那么多的失去。

这在他心里激起了一种无从分辨的感情，那或许是对同样孤单之人的怜惜，他们在生命的岔路上被至亲至爱之人抛下，对他而言，留下他的无非是疲倦的爱；但对Eggsy而言，那抛弃了他的却是残酷的死亡。

于是他蹲下，把手轻轻插进了那位年轻绅士的头发里。

3

然后事情就只是变得不同。

Eggsy开始变得更加……Eggsy。

他当然对自己的职业仍然是守口如瓶，但对他自己不再是了。在那层伪装之下，他有喜好，有家人，还有专属于年轻人的烦恼。Darcy已经听说了关于他的母亲和妹妹的事，他描述混蛋继父时仍然火气未消，说起最后如何带她们离开了他时又神情骄傲。有时候他甚至会在午后的阳光下提到那位导师，满怀温暖而心酸的思念。

Mark发现自己已经习惯于此，他习惯了花瓶里总是插着鲜花，他总是摆出两个茶杯，有时他得做两人份的早餐，而他身边常常陪伴着某个恼人的小鬼，那年轻绅士的秘密比他跨过的年月都要多得多。

“我们最近有好大一笔订单，我大概要出差。”Eggsy有一次在离开之前说，“一两个月就回来。”

一如往常，Mark把“因为你是008，而你所谓的女朋友可能编号009”的调侃咽了回去，他只是微笑着与他道别。

结果年轻绅士一去不回。

于是他又翻出了很久以前列出的那个名单，鉴于他没看到任何蓝盒子降落在附近，也没在报纸上看到西装侠的名号，他以严肃的心态划掉了最后两条，然后思索Eggsy可能会在哪里以及遭遇什么。所有悲观想象中的结局都以血和雨与被遗忘收尾，而他将对此无能为力。

他以一种半隐居的方式生活着，从来都只有别人浸入了他的空间，Eggsy在这里蹭了一年饭，却从未留下一个号码，一丝线索，一处地址。

Mark Darcy发现自己没有任何能联系Eggsy Unwin的方式。

他甚至不知道该拿那瓶酒怎么办。

在经历了多次的迷路的陌生人、邮递员、推销、传单与幻听后，终于有一天，他打开门，Eggsy Unwin站在门口。那是个完好无损的，活生生的Eggsy。如同第一次像个完美绅士一样出现在门口时一样，他的头发整齐地向后梳，西装穿得优雅得体，手持一束花，还用一双狗狗眼诚恳地看着他。

_感谢上帝。_

“Unwin先生。”他说，无比庆幸并怒火翻腾。

4

Mark没注意到他们是什么时候开始质变的，但他轻轻松松跨过了那条线。只因他已不再年轻，Eggsy则有一个不可说的高危职业，任何顾虑都只是一种对生命的浪费。于是他允许Eggsy融入他的生活，正如Eggsy允许自己在这种生活中停留，而后者或许还更困难些。等到他注意到时，Eggsy已经带着他的花，他的酒，他的狗和他自己住进来了。

Eggsy现在并不总是穿着他那套铠甲了。有一阵子他穿着它，就像它是他将永远不会褪下的一个束缚、一款条约和一种纪念。又有一阵他执意不穿它，以年轻人的执拗和异想天开认为他能以此证明他仍然可以做面具以外的那个人。Mark由着他去，于是有一天Eggsy突然发现秘密身份与平凡人生一点也不冲突。

然后他就放松多了。

在某一个午后——无数个午后当中的一个，但肯定是其中温暖的一个。Eggsy又一次不小心摔了盘子，他在它落地前身手迅捷地接住了，正准备回过头来摆一个很酷的表情。JB汪汪地冲过去帮忙，结果它在完美时机绊倒了主人，让那个盘子遭遇了注定要在地板上裂成两半的命运。

“JB，你这个小坏蛋！”年轻绅士训斥道，他的狗则睁大了无辜的眼睛望着他，摇着尾巴，演技绝佳。

Eggsy转向屋子的主人，后者正饶有趣味地看着这一幕。

“对不起，Mark。”

“没关系。”

“我都已经打碎你六个盘子了，当然有两个完全是JB的错。”

“是啊。”

“所以你为什么容忍我们？”年轻人一边用鞋底蹭着地板，一边从眼睫的阴影里偷瞄他。这个偷瞄的习惯似乎从来没改过。

“因为我喜欢你。”Mark平静地回答，“尽管你是个荒唐的小鬼，总是自我折磨地假装背负着某个黑暗秘密，你对我说的话有一半都是谎言，还常常跟我的盘子过不去，不过我很喜欢你。”他喝了口茶。

“还有你的狗。”

Eggsy楞了一下。“靠，”他咕哝着，然后像一道旋风一样冲过来——明显是一道志得意满、闪闪发光的旋风。“我没搞错吧？这是个告白不？”他裂开嘴，用期待的绿眼睛注视着他。没人能挺过这样的目光。

“这的确是。”Darcy先生动用了他全部的镇定和克制说。

5

在另一个午后，他在躺椅上睡着了，JB在他脚边打盹。醒来的时候Eggsy在旁边，握着他的手，那双手温暖、干燥还长着Mark一点也不想知道从何而来的茧子。他本来要假装用严肃的口吻斥责年轻人忘了敲门，然后突然想起早在JB入住的那一天他已经给出了备用钥匙，他就只是说：“Eggsy。”

“Mark，”年轻绅士的脸上闪出一个小小的笑容，那令他显得非常有朝气，“我回来了。”

“欢迎回家。”于是他迷糊着，温暖而惬意地回答。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Mark Darcy是Colin叔在BJ单身日记里的角色，是现代版的达西先生，应该广为人知吧……鉴于电影的年代，他现在应该跟Harry年纪差不多，于是有了这个脑洞_(:з」∠)_


End file.
